


Happiness Is Wherever I'm With You

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Episode: s03e18 What's Next?, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sappy, Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: A night of drinking and dancing leads Eddie and Buck to a long awaited moment.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 422





	Happiness Is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Been battling some writer's block and self-doubt the past few days, but managed to push through it and get this done. I honestly I expected something more angsty to happen, but this is far from it. Which is fine by me. These two need some happiness.
> 
> Also, there are some minor spoilers for the last episode based on some pictures that have been floating around. But nothing major.

The air around them is almost tangible with the happiness and relief and _love_ radiating off everyone in the room. It’d be hard not to be smiling right now. To not get sucked into the celebration going on around them. 

The official celebration is for May’s high school graduation, but it all feels like more than that. They’ve been through so much lately, all of them having too many close calls. But they’re all here. They’re alive and whole and safe. And that’s certainly cause for celebration as well.

Bobby and Athena are dancing in the middle of the room, wearing matching smiles. Maddie and Josh are dancing nearby, with Josh doing some intricate dance while Chim, Hen, and Karen cheer him on. 

“You look happy,” Buck says, leaning on the wall beside him.

Eddie smiles over at him, “Of course I am. It’s a party.”

“Hmm I think it’s more than that,” Buck says, a grin teasing at his lips as he knocks their shoulders together. It won’t be long before it breaks across his face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Buck says. He turns to face him fully and brings a finger up, pressing it into Eddie’s cheek. The grin finally comes out in full force and it’s like watching the sun come out for the first time. “I just think you’re happy.”

“I am,” Eddie tells him. “I’m with you.”

Buck gives a startled laugh and pats his cheek, “You can’t just say things like that to me, or else I’ll have to kiss you.”

Eddie blinks, his mouth falling open. He doesn’t get a chance to respond before Buck is backing away, grin still on his lips. “Come on,” he says, grabbing Eddie’s hand and dragging him towards the rest of the group. “It’s photo booth time.”

“Oh no,” Eddie says, planting his feet firmly on the ground. “I don’t think so.”

“Oh come on Eddie,” Buck grins over his shoulder. “Live a little.”

Eddie wants to argue that he’s living plenty, but something about the way Buck is looking at him, all bright eyed and hopeful, has Eddie giving in far sooner than is probably appropriate. Maybe it’s the fact that Buck’s words from before are still playing through his head.

_I’ll have to kiss you_.

Buck had been joking, right? He didn’t actually want to kiss Eddie. Eddie would have picked up on that, wouldn’t he? Something tells him there’s a lot he’s been missing here. He’d been so sure his feelings weren’t returned that he hadn’t allowed himself to hope. He’s still afraid to, if he’s being honest. But well, the liquor and relaxed atmosphere has him letting his walls down.

“Fine,” Eddie tells him. “We’ll do the photo booth.”

Buck grins wider and gives a tug on his hand. Eddie follows willingly. He probably always will when it comes to Buck.

He wants up with some strange, gold tassel thing around his neck and a fake pipe in one hand while he still holds his glass of whiskey in the other. Beside him Buck is holding a guitar shaped balloon with at least ten strands of beads around his neck and neon green sunglasses on his head. He looks ridiculous, but Eddie supposes that is the point of this whole thing.

“Alright you two,” Hen calls. “Work it.”

Buck laughs and strikes a ridiculous pose while Eddie brings his glass to his lips and sticks his pinky out. “Very proper,” Buck teases from beside him.

Eddie laughs, “I try.”

They take a few more, before they stumble away, both still laughing. Eventually Maddie and Josh pull them onto the dance floor and Eddie lets himself relax into the moment. 

* * *

It’s nearing 1 a.m. when Bobby and Athena finally usher them out of the house. They take an Uber at Bobby’s insistence, neither one in any condition to drive.

“Be safe,” Bobby calls. He winks at them while Athena laughs beside him, and then they’re closing the door.

“I don’t see what was so funny about that,” Buck says as he slides into the backseat of the car next to Eddie. “There’s nothing funny about safety.”

Eddie smiles fondly at him. He got Bobby’s meaning, but he’s not about to share it with Buck if he’d missed it. “Of course there’s not.”

They sit pressed against each other, despite there being plenty of room in the backseat. Eddie doesn’t mind the contact. In fact, when they pull up outside his house he’s disappointed. He’s not ready to say goodnight to Buck. Buck apparently isn’t either.

“I’ll just get out here,” Buck says and thanks the driver. He follows Eddie out of the car and then stops on the sidewalk, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. 

“Buck?”

“It’s okay that I’m here, right?” Buck asks, sounding hesitant.

“Of course.” Eddie throws an arm over Buck’s shoulder and sighs happily as they make their way to the door. “You’re always welcome here. It’s your home too.”

He doesn’t realize how true the words are until they leave his lips. This is Buck’s home. He hasn’t been a guest here in years. He spends most of his free time here when they’re not on shifting, rarely sleeping at his own apartment anymore. Neither have commented on it. It just feels normal, _right_ , for Buck to be here.

“Really?” Buck asks, looking down at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Really,” Eddie says softly. “It doesn’t feel right when you’re not here.”

Buck grins and leans into him as Eddie works on unlocking the door. It takes a little more effort than usual, mostly due to him being distracted by Buck’s body pressed against his, but eventually he gets it unlocked and they move inside.

They’ve done this at least a hundred times before, but something about tonight feels different. Eddie doesn’t let himself think much about it as he leads Buck down the hall to his room and looks for the sweats and shirt he always lets Buck borrow. They’re basically his by now, but still, something about the thought of Buck wearing his clothes makes him happy.

Almost as much as the sight of him standing in the doorway wearing them, his hair mussed and a smile playing on his lips. He’s been smiling the whole night. Eddie doesn’t want him to stop. He doesn’t want the night to end, despite the exhaustion he can feel creeping in. It’s the only excuse he has for what leaves his mouth next.

“Why don’t you sleep in here tonight?”

Buck raises an eyebrow as he pushes off the door and walks closer to where Eddie is laying on the bed. “I knew you couldn’t get enough of my company.”

Eddie rolls his eyes and tosses a pillow at him, “Just shut up and get in bed.”

“Yes sir,” Buck laughs. Eddie’s eyes follow him as he crawls under the covers and turns to face him. 

He grabs the light and darkness fills the room. A silence falls over them, only broken by their quiet breathing. It’s not uncomfortable, but Eddie still feels the need to say something.

“You know what you told me when I said I was happy because I’m with you?” Eddie whispers into the darkness.

Buck shifts until he’s hovering over him, their faces level. It’s dark, but Eddie can still see Buck’s face thanks to the light coming in through the window. “Yeah?”

“Good.” Eddie takes a deep breath and gathers his courage. Once he does this there’s no going back. That should terrify him, but it doesn’t. “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

The silence stretches as Buck’s eyes stay fixed on him. Eddie wonders what he’s seeing, if his emotions are shown clearly on his face. He’s always been guarded, but he doesn’t want to be tonight. He wants Buck to see everything. To know that he’s being serious. 

Buck brings a hand up and brushes his fingers down Eddie’s cheek. “You mean that,” he says, voice filled with awe.

“I do.”

Buck nods and licks his lips. “Okay.” 

Eddie’s heart is beating so hard he worries it might hammer its way right out of his chest. The air is heavy between them with anticipation and longing. And Eddie barely has a moment to worry about whether Buck had been serious when he’d said the words earlier when Buck’s suddenly there, so much closer, and Eddie goes cross-eyed for a moment before his eyes slip closed when Buck’s lips find his. 

It barely lasts a few seconds before Buck is pulling back. A dam breaks inside Eddie and he surges up, chasing Buck’s lips. He tangles a hand in his hair and pulls him back down to him, needing him closer. Buck groans and Eddie chases the sound with his tongue, drawing more out of him. It’s a heady feeling, knowing that he’s able to make Buck sound like this, to taste him, and feel those arms around him like he’s imagined so many times.

When he wakes up in the morning it’s to those strong arms wrapped around him. The sun is peeking through the curtains, making him wince and close his eyes. He feels the lips pressed against his shoulder lift into a smile and he smiles, turning his head slightly but not opening his eyes. His smile grows when he feels Buck’s lips pressing a soft kiss to his. 

“Good morning,” Buck murmurs against his lips.

“Mmm good morning indeed,” Eddie says, opening one eye to look at him. If Eddie had thought he was beautiful last night, he looks even more breathtaking now with early morning sun spilling in against his skin. “I could get used to waking up like this.”

“Me too,” Buck tells him. “In fact, I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to sleep in my own bed again.”

“Is that right?”

“It is,” Buck says, grinning down at him. “Your bed is far too comfortable.”

“I see how it is,” Eddie laughs. “You’re just using me for my bed.”

“The bed is just a plus,” Buck says. “I much prefer the man in it.”

“He’s quite fond of you too,” Eddie replies.

“More than fond, I think,” Buck says. “At least if what you said last night is true.”

Eddie remembers the words he’d whispered into Buck’s skin as they clung to each other the night before. He’d never meant anything more. “It is,” Eddie assures him. “I love you.”

The smile Buck gives him is blinding. He pushes Eddie’s shoulders until he gets the hint and rolls onto his back. He straddles his waist and beams down at him. “I love you, Eddie Diaz.” 

And no, Eddie had been wrong before. _This_ is the most beautiful Buck has ever been. Relaxed and happy, with love shining in his eyes. Eddie makes a promise to himself that he’s going to do whatever it takes to make sure he stays this happy. That _they_ do, and Christopher. It should be easy. Their happiness is whenever they’re together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
